


Hueco Lily's

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Flowers, Horny Grimmjow, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo gets the scent of a hueco lily on him, which turns Grimmjow on.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: GrimmIchi_Pride_Week_2020





	Hueco Lily's

Grimmjow couldn’t wait any longer, Bringing Kurosaki to Hueco Mundo every weekend so they could spar. They stepped out of Grimmjow’s garganta they were in the middle of nowhere, Las Noches not even visible, their reiatsu spiked, making every hollow in the area flee.

“Don’t hold back Kurosaki.” Grimmjow grinned, “I never do.” Ichigo smiled back. Grimmjow was the first to charge in, striking his lover and sparring partner, Ichigo of course blocked with ease. Their swords clashed, until it was claws against sword, both were panting, neither knowing how long they’ve actually been fighting.

“Gotcha!” Grimmjow smirked, blasting a powerful grand rey cero at Ichigo, sending the redhead flying. He landed on his ass. Grimmjow came running at him on all fours. “Ugh, I think that’s enough for today.” Ichigo said shaking his head, accepting Grimmjow’s hand helping him up.

Unnoticed by the two, Ichigo had landed on a Hueco Lily, a rare flower from Hueco Mundo. Shaped like a reversed bell, pure white on the outside, but the inside was azure. The flower, in high quantities could make any human puke. But to hollows, it was an aphrodisiac, and one Lily was enough.

Grimmjow had reverted to his normal appearance before helping Kurosaki up, “Y-yeah if you say so.” His nose wrinkled, catching an odd smell off his lover, “What’s wrong Grimm?” Ichigo asked, the bluenet had been staring at him for a few minutes, “Huh? Nothing. Let’s go.” He said blushing.

When they arrived at Las Noches, Grimmjow made a b-line to his bedroom, dragging Ichigo with him. “Grimm what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird sinc-“ he was cut off by Grimmjow’s lips crushing his own. “I have no idea Kurosaki, but I really wanna fuck you right now.” The bluenet said between kisses. 

Grimmjow made quick work of their clothes, his hard cock already leaking pre in excitement, making Kurosaki blush. The made their way to the bed, Grimmjow pushing Ichigo back into mattress. Grimmjow didn’t waste time, moving down, leaving a trail of kisses until he got to Kurosaki’s cock.

He gave it a nice slurp, then again, earning a loud groan from his boyfriend. “GRIMMMMM!!” Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow simultaneously deep throated and fingered him. Grimmjow bobbed his head expertly, he always gave head to Ichigo as he prepared him. 

“Nnnnghh! AH! Grimm! Yeah!” Ichigo moaned, his lover taking long sucks before diving back down, already adding a third finger in his hole. Ichigo bucked his hips, thrusting into Grimmjow’s mouth, while grinding his ass on those fingers.

Grimmjow hummed around Kurosaki’s member, adding a fourth and final finger, scissoring his lover, making sure he’ll be well prepared. Just before Kurosaki could grab his hair he pulled off, grinning. He took Ichigo’s legs in the crook of his elbow and aligned himself with Ichigo’s well prepared entrance. 

Ichigo was panting as Grimmjow slowly pushed in, inch after inch. No matter how many times they did, Ichigo never got used to Grimmjow’s length and girth, and seemed the bluenet never got used to Kurosaki’s tightness.

Once full impaled, Grimmjow leaned down, kissing the crook of Kurosaki’s neck. He took a big whiff of Ichigo’s scent, “Fuck!” he gave a thrust, “Have you always smelled this good?” He asks giving another thrust. “Fuck Grimm! I didn’t do anything.” Grimmjow’s only answer was an un pleased grunt and more thrusting.

It didn’t take long for things to get in motion, Grimmjow had set a harsh pace, fucking his loving into the bed. Ichigo was moaning and begging for more, the bluenet hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, had Ichigo seeing stars.

The redhead was the first to cum, covering their abs with cum. His ass tightening around Grimmjow’s cock like vice sent Grimmjow over the edge, filling Ichigo with thick seeds until it eventually overflowed forcing Grimmjow’s cock out.

Grimmjow grunted crashing on his lover, they stayed like that for a while. “Grimm, I need to go home.” Ichigo said, despite not wanting to actually leave Grimmjow at the moment. So they got up and got dressed, that’s when Grimmjow noticed the white and blue mark on Ichigo’s shihakusho, his eyes widened, only one thing could leave a mark like that in Hueco Mundo.

-A week later, in the living world-

Grimmjow spent his whole week looking for Hueco Lily’s, fighting his urge to masturbate each time he found one, even now as he entered the Kurosaki household, holding a bouquet behind his back to surprise his lover.

“I got you something.” He’s been told it was common in the human world to give flowers to their lover, he gave Ichigo his best smile, as he revealed his beautiful bouquet of Hueco Lily’s. He watched Ichigo’s reaction, the smile the redhead gave him made his heart melt. But it was quickly ruined, Kurosaki scowled, bringing his hand to his nose, “Fuck that smells so bad Grimm. Did you drench those flowers in the sewers or what?” Grimmjow was genuinely confused.

He took a whiff of the flowers, “What ya talkin’ about Kurosaki? They smell just fine.” He said thrusting the bouquet in his lover’s face. He never thought Ichigo’s face could be so pale, as the redhead ran to the bathroom, he heard Ichigo barf. He let go of his bouquet and helped his lover.

After that, Grimmjow couldn’t hold off the effects any longer, and they learned that Hueco Lily’s were really pretty, but strange flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art done by Thara to go with this fic, please go check her out ^^
> 
> (for the link just make sure to remove the space after twitter. ) ^^ 
> 
> https://twitter. com/thara_oof/status/1271149472073035776


End file.
